


Looking for answers in the pouring rain.

by cry_ptid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bobby and reggie are both very pretty, But its not a main focus, Idk it is now tho, Its about the yearning guys, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mention of reggies parents screaming and bobby being kicked out, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Oh also mentions of bruises and blood, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Trans Bobby Wilson, is that even a thing?, lots of metaphors, meet cute, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_ptid/pseuds/cry_ptid
Summary: Reggie met Bobby in the rain at 3am on a Sunday.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Looking for answers in the pouring rain.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo idk where this came from tbh but please take it and i hope u enjoy it!!!
> 
> The title is from the song Cigarette Daydreams- Cage The Elephant, its rlly good highly recommend listening to it

Reggie met Bobby in the rain at 3am on a Sunday. 

He had needed to get out of the house, away from the screaming ringing in his ears that not even music blasting from his earphones could drown out. It wasn't his smartest idea to go out at night in the rain, he would admit, but as he wrapped up to make sure he wouldn't get a cold, grabbed his umbrella, opened the door quietly, and stepped into the night air, his mind found itself at rest. 

Making his way down the street, twirling and laughing as the rain fell around him like millions of tiny diamonds, he felt at peace. He knew that he couldn't stay out all night, and that eventually he would have to either head home, or call one of the boy's, but he let himself enjoy the moment of tranquility, dancing down the abandoned streets of LA.

That was, until he saw him. 

He was beautiful, lying in the middle of the road like a fallen angel, blood and tears painting his face as the sky itself washed it clean. His thin, black shirt was soaked through, clinging to his body like a lifeline, and his jeans were worn and ripped, like he wore them every day. He had no shoes on, which Reggie thought was peculiar, only socks (one pink and red, decorated with sewn cherries and the other rainbow coloured, worn so much that it had more holes than sock.) 

He looked to be unconscious, but his breathing was too rapid, as if he were trying to fall asleep, trying to get the night to end but _couldn't;_ it was endless. (Reggie knew the feeling.)

Taking a step closer, Reggie managed to get a proper look at his face. His skin was pale, deathly so, with blue and purple staining his jaw and nose so vividly that he almost thought it was ink, until it didn't wash off. His lips were bitten and red like the brightest sunset but the darkest sun, resting in a thin line so as to not let rainwater enter and drown him slowly. His eyes were closed, traces of eyeliner that once rested there neatly were smudged, smoking like a fire and coating his long, swooping eyelashes. His hands were raw, embedded with brick dust and flecks of dried blood, black and red nail polish chipped by somebody else's cheekbones. 

He was beautiful; perfectly imperfect. 

Reggie stood next to him, holding his umbrella out above the boy lying down, making sure that the rain didn't reach him. It took less than a minute for him to notice. 

When his eyes opened, Reggie's breath hitched in his throat. They were a tired kind of beautiful, fading from dark green in the middle to hazel going out. Once full of life they now only lay in the darkness, searching.

By the way his pupils dilated, and his mouth tilted up in a slight smile, he had found _something._ Maybe it was what he was looking for, maybe it was just a helpful passerby.

"Hello." His voice was higher than Reggie had thought, but also softer, warmer. Like a comforting hot drink after a walk in the snow, or the arms of a lover hugging you to their chest. He could feel himself drowning in it, and had no desire to save himself. 

"Hi."

Two years later, and Reggie was still drowning. With every glance, every lingering touch that they shared during practices, he only sunk deeper, his breath being stolen from him everytime Bobby so much as smiled. It had been worse after he'd gotten to know him, gotten him to join the band, and gotten him as his best friend; but now, standing out in the rain, his broken amp left forgotten as Bobby's face flushed red from the cold, and his hair curled from the damp, it was almost unbearable.

_Almost._

"This reminds me of when we met," Bobby smiled- a small, shy thing that made Reggie's heart flutter- "You really saved me that night, y'know? I was- I was struggling, I'd gotten kicked out and my coping mechanisms...they weren't good. And then you were stood over me, carrying that giant red umbrella, like some kind of guardian angel," he chuckled slightly at the memory, "and eventhough we had never met, it felt like someone cared."

Reggie stepped forward, holding his hand out for Bobby to take, which he did. "When we first met, I thought you looked like a fallen angel."

Bobby snorted, but his amusement turned to confusion when he realised Reggie was being serious.

"You looked so ethereal lying there, blood and tears painting your face like in a picture, bruises inked across your face. You were perfect. Perfectly imperfect."

Sparing a glance at Bobby, he saw him biting his bottom lip, eyes believing but also unsure. 

"When I-" he began, taking a deep breath, "When I first saw you, I thought you weren't real. You seemed so good and beautiful that you just _couldn't_ be, I don't know...but your umbrella stopped the raindrops from reaching my face, and your hand was grounding in mine as you helped me off the floor, so you had to be. At first I was relieved that I wasn't making you up, but then it started to _terrify me_ because I knew I would fall in love with you, how couldn't I when you're just so incredible, so passionate and fascinated by the little things in life? How couldn't I fall in love with you when you look at me like I hung the world in the sky one second, and call me out on my self-deprecating bullshit the next? How couldn't I fall in love with you when _you're my home?"_

Reggie caressed Bobby's face gently, wiping away the tears resting on his cheeks as his eyes fell to his lips, asking for permission. Leaning forward and pressing his lips against his, Bobby answered. Reggie melted into the kiss, gripping his hands tightly because _Bobby loved him. Bobby Wilson was in love with him, and he loved him back._ Pulling apart to breathe, they grinned at eachother goofily, pressing their foreheads together, content to simply stare into each other's eyes.

Reggie supposed that Bobby really did find what he was looking for that day, and he did too.


End file.
